


An Unexpected Visitor

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of not seeing one another, Blake returns as an agent of the White Fang looking to take Weiss, now an executive at the Schnee Dust Corporation, captive. At least, that's what they pretend is happening. Commission for Ruby VanCleef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

Weiss never thought that of all the ways she could be reunited with her former teammate, that it would be anywhere close to being like this. The two had gone on wildly divergent paths after graduation, Weiss taking up a high executive position at her family's company instead of pursuing her aims of being a huntress, while Blake went underground for a while, with the rumour being that she'd joined back up with the White Fang. Now, sitting at her desk, staring upward in a mix of terror and fury, Weiss found that rumour to be confirmed in the worst of ways. The black-haired cat Faunus she'd roomed with for years was unmistakable even behind the white mask, and her outfit replaced by the black suit and white vest that formed the uniform for the Faunus terrorist organization that had spent years railing against her family's company.

"You don't even have your weapon with you anymore, do you?" Blake snarled, holding firmly onto Gambol Shroud as she towered over Weiss. "But I wager you wouldn't even know how to use it if you did. You went soft and corporate after all, princess Weiss Schnee forgetting everything she learned about the struggles of us Faunus to be complicit in our oppression."

Blake was right; Weiss no longer had her weapon, and she'd been woefully out of practice. There was almost no time to practice fighting skills when she had a job to do and a corporate ladder to climb, eager to make her ascension to the top of the company not something she was handed because of her name, but because of her skills and good business sense. Those proved more practical skills than combat ever had. Of course, that didn't stop her from having to stand up to the intruder in her office; this was personal, and she couldn't buzz for security. No, this had to be taken care of herself. Her rolling chair slid outward a little, kicking off her heels to press her stocking-clad feet against the floor as she got a good footing, preparing to jump.

"I went for a realistic career choice, instead of chasing a teenage dream of hunting monsters and bloodshe--" She cut off mid-word, silently leaping forward, brandishing a fist as she tried to even the playing field a little with the element of surprise. Blake was armed and in combat-ready shape, which meant Weiss would lose in a straight fight, so she tried to play a dirty advantage.

But it wasn't enough surprise. Blake moved to the side, away from the slight girl's weight being tossed her way. A hand reached out to seize Weiss's wrist, and with a fluid motion she spun the heiress around. Once Weiss found her footing, she was dragged around, spun in a circle before being shoved down hard against her own desk, the held wrist pinned down into her back as pressure was applied to her arm. Almost effortlessly, her one shot at making this work had been ruined, and Blake had her defenseless for whatever cruel aim she had in mind.

"Stop it, Blake! We used to be friends!" She squirmed and struggled as she tried to appeal to whatever mercy her former teammate might have had left in her.

"Used to be," Blake noted coldly in return, applying more pressure to the arm as her other hand brandished her weapon and made a slow, careful cut upward along her skirt, slicing right up the back until she hit the band and the entire thing fell down to the floor, leaving her in only her white panties and her thigh-high socks. "But now we're enemies, and the only thing you can say in the face of someone you've oppressed is that we used to be friends, as if that changes anything. You want mercy, but I have a mission, and you're not going to convince me to defy my orders."

"W-what's your mission?" Weiss asked, almost not wanting to know as her head buzzed with too much panic to even worry about her skirt being cut and fallen off of her. There just seemed to be so much more to worry about, although as the weapon was left leaning against the desk and the now free hand began to toy with the band of her lacy white underwear, she suddenly felt a little more concerned about where this embarrassment was leading.

"To turn you into a breeding slut for the White Fang, of course. You'll make a wonderful prize; the scion of the Schnee dynasty, turned into a broodmare for Faunus, humiliated and used. Good only for getting off inside of and pumping out adorable Faunus children." Slowly, Blake slid her panties down, exposing the compact little bubble butt that suited Weiss's lithe form perfectly. Once the underwear was down to her knees, Blake brought a hand down onto the pale cheek, the loud slap echoing in the room as Weiss twisted and screamed. "But first, I need to tame you, and have my own fun before I have to share you. It's only fair, after I spent all those years having to share a room with you."

The hand left her rear, leaving her whining as fear pulsated through her dizzy mind. Why was this happening to her? The fact they wanted her for breeding was a minor reassurance; it meant they weren't going to kill her, but instead that her life was about to become miserable. 

A taste of that misery followed as she felt something rigid pressing between her cheeks, making her whimper in terror as Blake's cock throbbed against her ass. The hand returned, this time roughly fondling and squeezing her cheeks before pulling them apart and pressing her thick tip up against her puckered hole. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Blake teased, leaning forward as she dug her nails into her wrist a little, keeping her pinned to the desk and subject to her every whim. "It makes sense; who would ever want a stuck-up, insufferable bitch like you. At least, until she's been broken in and collared." Her voice was cruel but incredibly smug, entertained by all the ways in which she was already getting revenge on Weiss before even sinking her cock into her. There was so much to witness that was so incredibly satisfying.

But then she got around to actually sticking her dick in her, feeling the clenching tightness of her virgin rear trying desperately to tighten back down as her girlcock speared her. One quick, hard thrust drove her all the way in, and Weiss's scream was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. A ragged, needy whine, sweeter than honey, and urging Blake to bury her entire length into her, to let it linger there a moment and allow her inner walls to stretch out and accommodate her shaft. It was a cruel and insistent feeling, but Blake wasn't fucking around; she wanted Weiss to know she was there, and that she was now the property of the White Fang.

The searing pain kept Weiss panting and wincing as the thrusts began, starting hard and only getting harder. She couldn't handle this; her first time being taken to such a large cock attached to a careless partner was one thing, but she went in dry and there was a miasma of panic and fear that kept her mind under a deep, dizzying haze as she squirmed and struggled in vain. It was nothing like she'd expected or even wanted her first time to ever be, threatened and insulted, taken against her will while being shoved against her own desk. A terrible fate awaited her, but at that moment the greater concern was the deep-running betrayal she felt, the fact that her first time seeing Blake in many years had only been so that she could be assaulted and violated by her former friend and teammate. In many ways, that hurt more than the searing pain of Blake in her ass ever could.

Although it was a pretty narrow competition. Weiss continued to whimper in agony as Blake steadily built up a frantic and intense pace, hammering her ass furiously as she sought to enjoy every sweet second he had alone with the White Fang's new breeding stock. She would soon be servicing members of the organization around the clock, and Blake would have to share her with more Faunuses than she would have liked, but there was nothing in her orders keeping her from bringing the girl in already broken in and leaking cum, so Blake decided she'd have a little fun first. A fun that involved her tight ass clenching down in agonizing panic around her cock, sweet friction and intense tightness making her girlcock twitch inside of her as she seized her fun regardless of what she wanted.

The hand fondling her ass moved down between her legs, her body shifting forward to press tighter against Weiss as she twisted her arm just a bit more. Gone was the prissiness and attitude that had annoyed her for so long, replaced by distress and the cutest of pained noises. Trailing her fingers down along her slit, she was surprised to find the white-haired heiress's pussy absolutely soaked, dripping quim down onto the floor. "What's this?" she taunted, sinking two fingers deep into her folds, making Weiss cry out in shock and surprise as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine. "You're soaked. Is this getting you off?" A cruel laugh was followed up with by a slightly harder pull of her arm. "I asked you a question!"

But all Weiss could do was scream, head tossed back as she howled in vain; she'd had her office noise-proofed to shut out irritations and help keep her focused on her work, but it ensured that screaming wouldn't spare her from her unwelcome visitor. Not that she stopped, given the brutal fucking of her ass, the intense pace now slamming hips against her rear as her ass had given up trying to tighten back down, stretched around the shaft as she was taken and brutalized.

Another laugh followed, Blake purring as she leaned forward, licking along Weiss's neck just above her collar. She sought somewhere nice and soft to sink her teeth into as she continued taunting her new toy. "I guess you're having trouble accepting how good it feels. But that's alright; I can see clearly that you're enjoying this. What's doing you in? Is it the thought of getting fucked by an endless stream of filthy, feral Faunuses? That maybe the racist princess has wanted to be our fucktoy all along? Or are you just a surprise pain slut, getting off on being misused like this?" Finding the best place to go down, she purred, pressed a forceful kiss into the skin. "Or maybe you just love cock, and now that you've had a taste, you won't even struggle anymore."

That theory was put to the test as Blake bit down hard, teeth sinking into her flesh and wrenching another cry from her lips. Weiss's struggling ceased for a moment, the searing pain finally enough to keep her still as Blake continued feverishly rutting into her. Weiss tried to call up all of the indignance she had within her, the mess of swirling emotions into something furious and scornful, but it wasn't coming. Words failed her completely as she was violated by someone she once called a close friend, all of that now turned cruelly around on her. All she could focus was on the cock tearing her ass open, pounding feverishly into her, and the increasingly frantic nature of Blake's entire hold on.

When Blake came, Weiss didn't see it coming until that final throb loosed thick, hot streams of sticky cum that pumped deep into her ass. She struggled and howled even louder, the shameful feeling of Blake not only claiming her anal virginity but soiling her completely causing energy to surge up. The teeth sank into her neck again and she was terrified her arm was about to be pulled off for how tightly it was held, and for a moment, the Faunus lingered hilted inside of her, asserting her dominance upon her in the afterglow.

Cumming inside of Weiss had triggered something a little feral inside of Blake. She'd given herself much more vigorously to her more animalistic side since joining with the White Fang, now unfettered and free to do as she wished, and taking Weiss had only begun to sate her hunger. She wanted to conquer her former teammate, to take her every which way and gleefully indulge in sweet carnal bliss. To that end, the second she'd withdrawn herself from Weiss's ass, she was already reaching up for her hair, dragging her down off of the desk.

Weiss was thankful for the release of her arm at long last, but she couldn't savour the fact it hadn't been torn out of its socket as she was dragged by the hair down to the floor, pressed back against the front of the desk as she stared down the length of Blake's girlcock, wobbling in her face as Blake got a steady hold on her hair. "No, that's enough," she pleaded weakly as she felt cum slowly trickle out of her gaped back hole, already degraded and ashamed enough for one night, but all her words did was make Blake shove her hips forward and press her cock against her face.

"No, it's not. All of those years having to listen to you run your mouth, and all I ever wanted to do was shut you up and put you to good use. Now, I finally have the chance." Drawing her hips back a little, she took advantage of Weiss opening her mouth to beg her for mercy once more, able to shove right into her gaping maw and snicker to herself as it worked perfectly, a swift push down into her throat replacing 'please' with a gagging noise she'd been waiting years to hear. "You don't get to talk anymore," she said sternly, tugging hard on the handful of white hair she held tightly to. "So stop struggling and start sucking, before I decide you're more trouble than you're worth."

Weiss whimpered, but did as she was told, settling still as Blake got used to the wet heat of her damp mouth, soaking in the more welcoming feeling of the slick hole before she began to show it the same kindness given to her ass only a moment earlier. She quickly hilted herself down her throat, using the hold on her hair to rub Weiss's nose into the small black hairs above her cock to drive her point home. Once she felt 'ready' once more, she withdrew, and the ravaging began anew. Watching her pretty features curl into a dismayed expression as a cock pounded her throat was so incredibly satisfying, as were all the sloppy gagging noises that followed. Finally, Weiss had been shut up, and in its place was the sweet song of the prissy bitch choking on a cock.

A hand came down hard across her cheek as Blake only got further and further wound up by the sweet pleasures of her mouth, by the staring up at her and the reluctance with which the heiress obeyed her commands. She hadn't yet been broken in, which meant that Blake could watch her fire be snuffed out, watch her surrender and accept that servicing Faunus cocks was her life now, and while it would be a life that in time she would come to love, until then she would show all of the defiance and strength of will that Blake was eager to crush. Each thrust down her gullet, every sloppy 'glurk' noise as her eyes went wide a little and she struggled to take the girthy shaft all the way down, represented just a little less fight she had left in her.

Not that Blake rested solely on the laurels of having a nice cock and knowing how to use it. She had hair wrapped tight around her hand, using it not only to pull on her scalp forcefully, but also to guide her head, a counterpoint to her thrusts that was a net gain for the speed of the sloppy first-time blowjob. The slick friction increased, tongue reluctantly lapping at the rapidly pistoning shaft as its head rubbed against the lining of her throat, so many different sensations working a complex series of satisfactions along her length at the same time. And all the while, she could watch the flickering terror and torment in Weiss's eyes, using the occasional tug or slap to ignite it even further as she took her ruthless thrill without a care for the kneeling businesswoman before her.

Tears welled up under both the fear and pain of Blake's betrayal, and the intense pressure of her oral violation. It was so rough, so hard, and air was scarce. With her throat plugged, she couldn't swallow, and saliva drooled out of her full mouth, running down her chin and getting all over her clothes as she was used and violated. This would be her life soon, wouldn't it? Being held in place and used, good for nothing more than pleasuring whatever cock was shoved into her face. Blake certainly didn't seem to have any care for her beyond the tightness of her throat as the Faunus looked down at her, reveling in the humiliation and defiling of the Schnee.

Blake tried to hold back as long as she could on her orgasm, wanting to savour facefucking the future breeding slut for every sweet second she managed to hold out for. The satisfaction of so many long-held desires were finally realized, and Blake was torn between wanting to draw it out, and wanting to plaster her face in the sticky mask of cum she'd earned long ago. Years of pent-up sexual frustrations were taken out on her pretty visage recklessly, and as Weiss stared up in horror, Blake's gleeful expression left the human wondering if Blake had ever really truly been her friend to begin with.

But such thoughts didn't even have time to be mulled over, Blake pulling out of her mouth hurriedly and leaving Weiss gasped for air as the now slimy cock slapped against her cheek. Blake seized it and rubbed it all along her face, covering it in a thin coating of her own saliva as she stroked quickly and impatiently, soon enough calling forward another think gush of spunk. This time, it plastered all over Weiss's face, thick ropes streaking across her features, and this time she could smell how strong it was. Once her cock was spent, a few more slaps helped to put Weiss in her place as the heiress hoped against hope that finally, it would be over.

“Do you know your place now?” Blake spat, using Weiss's hair to angle her head upward, let the terrified and degraded girl stare her dead in the eyes as she whimpered and coughed. She waited for a response, but none came. Plenty of pathetic, weak noises as Weiss clearly broke before her, but she was stubborn, and her refusal to give in was her final act of rebellion. “You haven't gone as soft as I thought you would have,” she said, pulling her back up to her feet by the hair before pushing her forward onto the desk. Her free hand grabbed her thigh eagerly, nails digging into the soft flesh there as she pulled them apart and pressed her now slick cock up against her folds. She was even wetter than she'd been before, thoroughly soaked and whining as she realized that it was about to be used against her. “Just imagine how wet you're going to be once I bring you back to the base and long lines form of long, thick Faunus cocks just looking to get off inside of you.”

Weiss whined as she was pulled into position, shaking her head stubbornly as she refused to accept her fate or that her body was so ready to feel that massive girlcock finally plunge into her needy pussy, to quell the fires she'd been denying raged within her. “That's not true!” she offered weakly, but as Blake dug her nails into both thighs and drove her cock into her with one swift motion, the ragged cry of pleasure she gave was much more telling than any rebellious words ever could be. She bit down on her lip, head rolling back as her final virginity was taken, and compared to the intensity of the dry anal, she was practically in paradise here, getting off easy this time as taken two much more vigorous violations, leaving her body ready to get whatever pleasure it could.

“Would you like to repeat that?” Blake taunted, reaching one hand down to slap at her ass before it seized her hair and kept her head back and her neck offered up for the wicked cat to enjoy as she willed. “Because I couldn't help but hear the whorish moan of a slut in denial. So please, go on; tell me about how you don't dream of hot, throbbing Faunus cocks plunging into your every hole all at the same time. Tell me how it isn't the life you dream of.” As she goaded Weiss into decrying such things, she got to thrusting, and by now her hips were so used to pounding one of the heiress's holes that she didn't even need to get warmed up for it, just going straight to full speed as she took out everything on her soaked pussy.

Fucking her ass, then her mouth, then finally her vagina seemed to be almost going about things backwards, but Weiss's pussy proved hotter and more soaking wet than Blake could have imagined, and the effort taken to break her down and drain her of her fight so that she could enjoy the best hole of all suddenly seemed to be more than worth it. Fervid, desperate thrusts into her sopping hole made her sensitive cock throb heavily, the pleasure incredible and deep. Blake lavished in it, and in the direct view of Weiss's internal conflicts as she had to come closer and closer to owning up to just how good she felt, and how much she was going to love her new life.

Weiss's hands braced down against the desk, looking for stability and balance as the Faunus's powerful thrusts shook her to the core. Moans began to spill out more often amid her noises of pain and refusal as the pleasure built up to more than she could handle, the nails her thigh and the hand in her hair mixing in more pain than she was comfortable with getting turned on by, but pain had pushed her already to this point and it promised to be a twisted and lurid thrill she wouldn't be able to deny herself much longer. Her vaginal walls clamped down tightly around Blake, and she didn't even bother refuting what she'd been told, because as she burned up brilliantly before the terrorist's eyes, it was clear she couldn't. That she could fight it all she wanted, but that the sooner she was knocked up by such a long line of Faunuses eager to abuse the Schnee heiress that she would never truly know who had impregnated her, the better.

Finally, Blake could take no more, and she snapped her jaw down against a stretch of pale throat, once again biting down on her neck and claiming her, not caring if she left bite marks or even broke the skin a little bit. This was a declaration of ownership and dominance; she had taken all three of Weiss's virginities, and even though she would soon be handed over to the organization at once, she intended for her former teammate to know that on some level, Blake would always own her.

The pain was too much to bear, and with a quivering howl, Weiss gave herself to the searing hot pleasure, her body shaking all over as it throbbed and pounded against her. She didn't even try to form words as she merely danced in guilty bliss, her inner walls clenching down as tight as they could around the girlcock plunging inside of her as it tried to milk her of everything she had. Blake was glad to oblige, and pumped the eager hole full of one last rush of potent seed, hoping that perhaps she'd be able to knock Weiss up with that load before she'd even reached the HQ. Oh what a lovely turn of events that would have been.

Weiss whimpered as she leaned forward, finding something solid to press against in Blake. The teeth loosened, turning into soft, reassuring kisses as the grip in her air eased and began to stroke the soft white locks. The hand that had left deep marks in her thigh now wrapped around her back as Blake shifted all of Weiss's weight against her, seeing the exhaustion in the girl's expression.

“That was our most intense one yet,” the heiress whispered into her girlfriend's ear as the kisses drifted up toward her cheek. “You're getting so good at playing your part.” She sat not in some cushy office in the Schnee Dust Corporation, but in the study of their own home, both of them accomplished hunters who settled down together as a deadly married pair rather than drifting away to become a businesswoman and a terrorist, respectively.

“Thank you,” Blake said, the kisses finally reaching her lover's lips, which she put some extra passion into. She always had to pull back pretty hard after one of their role playing sessions, to recover from the dark place she'd had to go to and all the horrible things she'd done and said. Aftercare was vital not only for reassuring Weiss of her deep love and respect, but also for helping tell Blake that she wasn't the monster she played. “You're getting better at this, too. Your expressions say so much, and you know just how to respond to everything I do.”

Weiss pressed back into the kiss as her girlfriend reached for a box of tissues on the desk to clean up her soiled face with. “Thank you so much for doing this, again,” she said softly. Blake had initially been a little apprehensive about indulging in Weiss's desire for a rape fantasy role play, but she'd taken to it pretty well, enjoying it just as much as her girlfriend did, but she understood that all the pressure to be aggressive and horrible was on Blake, which couldn't have been easy. She held her Faunus lover tightly in turn, knowing that the aftercare was just as important to her. “I love you, Blake Belladonna, and never forget that you're the second most kind and wonderful woman I know.”

“The first is you, isn't it?” she deadpanned.

“Well of course! Who do you think bought this house? Now come on, I'll go make us lunch.”

“No,” Blake said, nuzzling her face into her girlfriend's cheek a little. “Let's stay like this for a little longer.”


End file.
